Forum:Community Café
Please Read First The aim of the Community Café is to create a relaxing place for editors to make less then serious edits and take such strain off of other pages. While it is true you can do as you please here, there are a few things to be aware of: *Causal talking is allowed on the Discussion page, however, remember this is not a forum nor a chat room. *Racism, insults, things like that are not permitted. *Place everything in their correct sections (e.g. Humour in the humour section). *You may edit the layout, so long as you don't erase the content on this page. *Please only delete things you wrote, unless it is offensive towards your own self. *Please don't forget to edit the other One Piece pages. *No linking to porn or illegal stuff like gaming ROMS, scanlations, bit-torrents. *No site advertising! Have fun everyone! Random messages Post random messages here. ''' Example message Its going to be Halloween soon... Boo! One-Winged Hawk 08:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Getting OPE Well Known I tried adding One Piece Encyclopedia to active Wikia sites on this Wikipedia article, but for some reason, the home thing doesn't work right. Anywon know what's up? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia#Active_Wikia_sites -BattleFranky202 19:02, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Its up there. ^-^ :- One-Winged Hawk 19:20, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Twins? Wow... That same comment "Nami starts having feelings from Luffy but doesn't want the others to know..." was posted on wikipedia. Does this guy have a twin?. - One-Winged Hawk 09:46, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Typical I had a rant about getting a HTTP error every time I tried to move Arlong's ship to its given name for yellow data book... And it decided it would work that time. -One-Winged Hawk 14:29, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Data Loss Error Test Good enough place to test the error isn't coming up... Testing 1, 2 3, testing... Did that edit work that time? -One-Winged Hawk 22:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Community Humour '''Post funny things here. Videos and Flashes *A funny Stars Wars vid - You guys have to watch this one. *Homestar Runner - Everybody loves the Homestar Runner! He is a terrific athlete! *Red vs Blue - A Halarious Machinima made from the game Halo. Web Comics *8-Bit Theatre - Who doesn't know this one? *VG Cats - Webcomic that parodies video games and sometimes anime (even One Piece!) *Misfile - An...interesting webcomic. Different from most. *Control Alt Delete - Another video game webcomic, good laughs. Internet finds Want to share a recent find? Post it here! Videos and Flashes *Shii's Song - A very sweet flash. Wikigames Want to start a wiki based game? Post it here! The Wikistory Help finish this story. There are three rules: *Only add one sentance at a time. *Only add one Sentance per person a day. *Finish the story with three full stops like these... so everyone knows where the story ends. Story begins here: Once upon a time in a far away land lived a young man. Who was renouned for making great inventations. However one day, he accidentally ate a coconut shaped Devil Fruit. He found his body was now made of jelly. Then, Yama arrived, having survived his fall... Editor's corner Its over to the editors on their thoughts about anything... Reviews * Captain Morgan Arc Review * Buggy the Clown Arc Review * Captain Kuro Arc Review * Don Krieg Arc Review * Arlong Arc Review * Louge Town Arc Review * Reverse Mountain Arc Review * Whiskey Peak Arc Review * Little Garden Arc Review * Drum Island Arc Review * Arabasta Arc Review * Jaya Arc Review * Skypiea Arc Review * Longring Longland Arc Review * Water Seven Arc Review * Enies Lobby Arc Review * Post-Enies Lobby Arc Review * Florian Triangle Arc Review - uncertain * Fishman Island Arc Review - uncertain